Opposites
by JaceSienna98
Summary: "Saku-chii!" "Stop calling me that, you annoying blonde!" Sakura just wanted to get the photoshoot over with and not have to deal with him again, but fate seems to have other plans. (Sakura is from my Brothers Conflict story) one-shot. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke


"Kise Ryota, huh?" Sakura questioned to herself. She had heard of him, the popular model and basketball prodigy.

She wondered if they could really get through this shoot, I mean, they were different as night and day. She had just met him and she could already tell that they were a huge contrast, both in looks and personality. Kise Ryota was bubbly, cheery, blonde-haired, and gold-eyed; Sakura was a closed off, serious, midnight blue-haired, and dark purple-eyed.

"Uh, yeah." Kise replied, confused and slightly annoyed and her questioning voice, though he wouldn't show it.

"I'm Sakura Hinata, I look forward to working with you." Sakura slightly bowed and hers and Kise's managers left them to get acquainted in the twenty minutes or so before the photo shoot. Sakura scrolled over him once more, wondering if her manager, Arina, had lost her mind.

"What is it~? Have you fallen for me~?" Kise joked, trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

"Wha-" The comment caught Sakura off guard, reminding her of a certain Silver haired idiot(Those of you who know my Brothers Conflict fanfic know who I'm talking about.) Sakura puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and glared up at Kise, from her stance a few inches below him, her cheeks dusted with pink.

Kise marveled at her expression. 'So…'

"You're so cute~! So adorable Saku-chii~!" Kise hugged Sakura, causing the girl to flinch.

"Hey, since when are we on a first name basis?! And what's with the nickname?!" Sakura could feel herself grow red as a tomato and she, unsuccessfully, attempted to push the bubbly blonde off her. "Get off of me!"

"Sa~ku~ra~!" Arina called out to her, Sakura knew that that voice meant trouble for her and delight for Arina. "The photoshoot is postponed~! We'll be seeing you again Kise-kun~!"

Kise had released Sakura in surprise and was now just standing there, this was an interesting turn of events.

"What?! Hey, no! Why can't we do the shoot today?!" Why can't we get this over with already, one extremely handsome, extremely annoying idiot was already too much for her to handle anyway.

"The photographer got caught up and they have no one to take his place~. Let's go~!" Arina grabbed Sakura and Started dragging her back to the car.

…

One week later and Kise and Sakura meet again to finally have the photoshoot…hopefully.

"Saku-chii~!" Kise shouted as he ran towards her with his arms out. Sakura sidestepped to avoid the oncoming hug, causing Kise to trip.

"Annoying blonde." Sakura said. Kise stood up and rubbed his elbow.

"That was mean Saku-chii~!" Kise pouted and Sakura couldn't help but think of a puppy. Well, anyway, she was glad they were finally going to-

"Sa~ku~ra~! The photographer can't show up again~!"

FUCKING. HELL.

…

Once again, a week later, Kise greeted her with the weird nickname and an attempt to hug her, which she once again avoided. This time though, they actually did get to have the photoshoot. Kise and Sakura worked surprisingly well together. Sakura was impressed with how serious Kise was during the shoot, a shocking contrast to his usual demeanor.

"Wow, they work well together, let's have them work together again some time." Arina suggested and Kise's manager agreed.

"Sa~ku~ra~!" What. The. Hell?! What was with that tone of voice, the shoot finally got done. It couldn't be- "You'll be working with Kise-kun a lot from now on~!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Sakura mentally screamed.

"Saku-chii~! I just heard, I look forward to seeing you again!" Kise cheerfully said and then ran off.

Even with how irritated she was, a small smile found its way onto her face. Maybe she was destined to always get caught up with lovable idiots, the thought turned her small smile into a grin.

"Me too."

* * *

 **Hey guys, this was an idea brought on by mild curiosity about how Sakura would react to Kise. What do you think?**


End file.
